Look at me
by Kuromori Kikuze
Summary: Hanya curahan hati miku untuk lelaki pujaannya. ga pinter bikin summary


**Summary**: hanya suara hati miku untuk lelaki puja'annya.

**Warning**: aneh, OOC, typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, pendek

**Desclamair**: vocaloid © yamaha dan crypton future media.

**A/N:** pertama kali bikin cerita dan kukubur dalam disebuah folder selama beberapa tahun karena mengandung sedikit perasaanku, mungkin bisa dibilang ini curhatanku, meskipun tidak sebegitunya. Karena ini cerita pertamaku, jauh sebelum aku cinta dengan fanfiction, jadi tidak kuedit.

Ruthriftkya Vernal present:

**Look At Me**

**Miku POV**

Dulu... aku melihatmu

Sekarang... aku masih melihatmu

Nanti... aku tetap melihatmu

Selamanya... aku masih akan tetap melihatmu

Tak dapat kubayangkan seberapa rasa sukaku padamu

Orang yang selalu kukagumi dari kejauhan

Tetapi...

Kau melihatku?

_Tidak_

Kau memandangku?

_Tidak_

Kau melirikku?

_Tidak_

Bahkan hanya sekedar melirik tak pernah dilakukannya, rasa sukaku hanya dapat kupendam dalam-dalam terhadapmu

Kau menyadari kebaradaanku?

_Ya_

Kau memperdulikannya?

_Tidak_

Semakin sakit rasanya hati ini mengingat kau yang bahkan tak pernah mau menyadari keberadaanku,

Apa kau tau mengapa aku mengikuti extra yang bahkan aku hampir mengikutinya setengah hati? itu hanya agar aku bisa melihatmu! Bisa memandang pujaan hatiku! Meskipun dari jarak sejauh empat kursi

Aku masih bisa curi-curi pandang terhadapmu, melihatmu tertawa dengan sahabatmu, bermain, terkadang menampakkan wajah serius, aku sangat menyukainya.

Tetapi, kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada!

Aku berpikir, jika seandainya akulah sahabatmu itu, pasti sangat menyenangkan rasanya...

Bersama denganmu, bisa melihatmu tertawa, bermain bersamamu, dan melakukan banyak hal lainnya

Aku bahkan sempat berpikir, bagaimana jika aku pindah kekelas yang sama denganmu? Kelasmu adalah kelas unggulan ke-3, sedangkan aku kelas unggulan ke-1

Jelas kelasmu berada di bawahku, jadi aku bebas pindah kekelasmu, dengan alasan 'aku tidak kuat belajar di kelas itu' atau 'aku ingin sedikit santai selama di SMP ini' tapi, kau pasti menyadarinya dan makin tak mau melihatku

Bahkan menurutku jika guru menyuruh membuat kelompok, dan kau kekurangan anggota sedangkan orang yang tersisa hanya aku, kau pasti tak mau menerimaku.

Bahkan jika kita berkelompok, kau pasti akan menjauhiku

Tak'kah kau tau? Aku yang sengaja memakan makananku sangat lama saat dikantin, hanya agar dapat melihatmu makan?

Tak pernahkah kau menyadari perasaanku?

Perasaan dari seorang Miku Hatsune?

Mungkin kau sudah mengetahuinya saat melihat gerak-gerikku, tapi sebegitu tak pedulinya'kah kau

Aku tau ini masih sekedar rasa suka dan aku masih bisa menemukan rasa suka kepada orang lain selama hidupku

Tetapi, entah mengapa,

Aku ingin menjadi sempurna demi dirimu...

Untukmu...

Membuat diriku malu didepan umum, hanya agar kau menoleh kearahku

Terjatuh di lorong

Menabrak orang dengan sengaja

Pura-pura kenal dengan orang yang berada di sampingmu

Mengubah segalanya, demi dirimu,

Dari sikap, tindakan, prilaku dan gerak gerikmu, semua yang kaulakukan kuikuti! Bahkan cara bicaramu dan gaya tulisanmu!

Tapi tak sudi'kah kau menoleh kearahku barang sedetik saja?

Ingat'kah kau saat dimana kita berbicara?

Expresimu sama seperti biasa, datar

Tak bisakah kau menunjukkan expresimu yang lain kepadaku? Bahkan kau bisa tersenyum kepada orang yang bahkan kau baru kenal saat itu juga

Tapi, taukah kau bahwa aku sangat berdebar saat itu?

Saat dimana kau pertama kalinya mengirimkan sms kepadaku

Aku senang bukan kepalang!

Hatiku berdebaran melihatnya, sudah sejak lama aku ingin mengetahui nomormu, tetapi sangat malu untuk bertanya, dan kau tak yakin kau akan memberikannya

Saat aku membaca pesan itu, hatiku sedikit sakit,

Kau hanya bertanya berapa nomor temanku tanpa berbasa-basi kepadaku

Hatiku masih sakit

Terlebih saat aku mengetahui, siapa orang yang telah kau sukai

Dia...

Dia...

Dia teman sekelasku, atau bisa dibilang sahabatku

Aku tau bahwa dia yang mengenalmu lebih dulu, bahkan dia yang mengenalkanku padamu

Tapi, salahkah aku yang hanya ingin kau menoleh kepadaku?

Egoiskah aku yang menginginkan sedikit expresimu?

Melihatmu yang sangat gugup dan salah tingkah didepannya membuat hatiku sedikit pilu

Melihat wajahmu memerah ketika berada di dekatnya

Gerak-gerik yang sangat kikuk menandakan kau malu berada di dekatnya,

Tak bisakah expresimu sedikit saja berubah kepadaku?

Melihatmu yang seperti itu membuatku ingin menangis detik itu juga

Hatiku sakit, rasanya hancur.

Selama rasa ini masih hanya sekedar rasa 'suka'

Aku akan membuatnya kembali normal. Menguburnya, memendamnya dalam, jauh didalam hatiku hingga menghilang tanpa bekas, tanpa setitikpun memori mengenai rasa suka ini.

Aku menyadari posisiku yang tidak kau sukai

Aku menyadari tidak ada kesempatan dalam hidupku di dekatmu

Biarlah rasa ini kupendam selamanya

Kuharap kau bisa bahagia dengannya,

Sampai jumpa

Orang yang kusukai,

Selamat tinggal

Len Kagamine...


End file.
